<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Ward by xeurydice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929227">Her Ward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeurydice/pseuds/xeurydice'>xeurydice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Fluff, Fluff as fuck, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Traumatized Snape, and, minerva adopts severus, not explicit but relevant, severus is minerva's ward, this is STRAIGHT MAINLINED FLUFF, with a dash of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeurydice/pseuds/xeurydice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff straight to the artery of "what if Minerva McGonagall adopted Severus when he was a child?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minerva McGonagall &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Ward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“He’s tiny, Albus. He’s a <em>baby</em>, and his father—his father! And Eileen’s not how you remember!”</p><p class="p1">“Minerva…”</p><p class="p1">“No. No, you didn’t see him. He’s traumatized, and he’s—how old must he be by now, six? He looks younger, he’s starved, he’s bloody <em>tiny</em>!”</p><p class="p1">“Where will he go, then?”</p><p class="p1">The woman hesitated. The boy had no family, and wizarding foster care was risky, muggle downright dangerous. “I’ll take him.”</p><p class="p1">“You?”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll take him. I was close with Eileen in school, she’ll trust me with the boy. You didn’t see him, Albus. His little face all bruised and swollen, the way he jumped when I said hello…”</p><p class="p1">And it was after that argument that Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, traveled what would have been a few hours southwest by car and knocked on the door of a run-down little two-by-two tenement. She knocked again. She’d never considered herself a particularly flappable woman, but she’d also been raised a Nice Middle-Class Girl in a Nice Middle-Class Family, and the overt poverty of the neighborhood made her skin crawl.</p><p class="p1">The door opened a crack, and a small boy peeked through. He was sickly-skinny. He still had a black eye and a fat lip, and his good eye was wary. “Y’r back,” he mumbled. “Why’re y’back?”</p><p class="p1">“Hello, Severus,” she responded, as gently as she could. “Remember me?”</p><p class="p1">“Ye’ a social worker? I don’ wan’ t’ go t’ a home.”</p><p class="p1">“You won’t go to a home, lad, don’t you fret about that. How’d you like to stay with me?”</p><p class="p1">“Who are ye’?”</p><p class="p1">“My name’s Minerva McGonagall. I went to school with your mother.”</p><p class="p1">“Me mam? At Hogwarts?” The dark eyes went wide. “Was y’ in Slytherin, then? Was y’ friends?”</p><p class="p1">“I was in Gryffindor, but aye, we were friends.”</p><p class="p1">“‘Ow’s that, then?”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll explain, Severus. I’ll explain later. But for now—how’d you like to spend a little time staying with me?”</p><p class="p1">His eyes widened even more, then narrowed to slits and he glanced back over his shoulder. “Wha’d’ye’ want? Ye’ want me t’ clean, or...? Da say I'm ain't good for much except a...”</p><p class="p1">“No. I want you to be the boy you are, and learn, and perhaps you can help me with a thing or two.”</p><p class="p1">“Wha’d’ye’ teach?”</p><p class="p1">“Transfiguration.”</p><p class="p1">“Me mam weren’ no good a’ that, she say.”</p><p class="p1">“No.” Minerva smiled. “No, she wasn’t very good. But I was never any good at potions, and we helped each other out, didn’t we.”</p><p class="p1">“Mam were a genius at potions.”</p><p class="p1">Genius, the woman thought, was a very strong word for what Eileen’s As and Es were, but she smiled at the scared little boy. “She was much more adept than me, that’s for certain. Severus—I think your parents need a little time alone. What say you stay with me? You can go to Hogwarts, you can use the library there as long as I approve of what you’re checking out.”</p><p class="p1">He took after his mother after all, she thought, when his eyes went round. “The whole library? I can read anythin’ I wants?”</p><p class="p1">“Certainly, love.”</p><p class="p1">“An’ no one’ll belt me ‘f I do?”</p><p class="p1">Minerva’s chest tightened sharply, but she replied calm as ever. “No one will ever belt you again, little one. How often did your father?”</p><p class="p1">“Near every nigh’. I were bad. I tol’ ‘im I didn’ mean none of it, but ‘e said ‘e’d make me real regret the freak shite. When I real fucked up 'e --” the boy went blotchy pink and stared at his toes, and Minerva closed her eyes for a moment.</p><p class="p1">“Come with me, Severus. You’ll see. And don’t swear.”</p><p class="p1">“But me mam. She’ll be alrigh’?”</p><p class="p1">“She’ll be okay.”<br/>“Da…”</p><p class="p1">“Your da won’t hurt either of you anymore.”</p><p class="p1">Severus glanced backwards into the house, then slipped through the door. “Are they gonna be angry?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright.”</p><p class="p1">“But will they be angry?”</p><p class="p1">“You’ll be alright.”</p><p class="p1">Wide-eyed and hesitant, he reached for her hand and let her disapparate with him. When they appeared outside her house, the boy collapsed to his knees, retching. “I’m sorry—I’m sorry, ma’am—I—“</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright. People often get sick their first time apparating. Are you alright?”</p><p class="p1">Coughing, he stood and wiped his mouth. “Ye’ got a sink?”</p><p class="p1">“Over here.” She escorted him inside and to the kitchen, and waited while he rinsed his mouth. He emerged a shade paler and grayer than usual, but standing steady.</p><p class="p1">“Which room’s your’n?”</p><p class="p1">“This is my house, love.”</p><p class="p1">His eyes widened. “Whole place?”</p><p class="p1">“Aye. You can have your own room if you like. How old are you?”</p><p class="p1">“Almos’ six.”</p><p class="p1">“Boy your age deserves his own room, I reckon. A little privacy. When’s your birthday, dear?”</p><p class="p1">“Ninth January. Mam says I’m so weird ‘cos I’m a Capricorn.”</p><p class="p1">Typical Eileen. She’d always put more stock in divination than Minerva had. “I don’t think you’re weird. Well, no weirder than any other little boy.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not little.”</p><p class="p1">“Course you’re not. Are you hungry, Severus?”</p><p class="p1">He looked wary. “Don’ need charity.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s not charity, it’s family. What do you like to eat?”</p><p class="p1">“Mam makes a damn good pasty, when we can afford the meat.”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t swear. Alright, I’ll see if the elf can make something like that.”</p><p class="p1">“You’ve got a ‘ouse elf?”</p><p class="p1">“Aye, two of them. Deedee, Stetson?” The pair of elves materialized and the boy jumped, then moved closer to the woman, looking scared. “Prepare a meat pie for him, if you don’t mind. And a glass of milk.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course, mistress. Is the little one a ward or a relative?”</p><p class="p1">“A bit of both, perhaps. Thank you.”</p><p class="p1">They disappeared, and the boy relaxed a fraction. “I don’ really like milk. Not from powder, anyway.”</p><p class="p1">“This is fresh. But if you try it and don’t like it, I can get you something else, how does that sound?”</p><p class="p1">“Soun’s alrigh’.”</p><p class="p1">She took his hand again, and his grip was tight and anxious. “Would you rather I carry you? It’s a bigger house than yours, and you haven’t eaten in a little while—I don’t want you getting too tired.”</p><p class="p1">“I can walk. ‘M no’ a baby.”</p><p class="p1">“I know you’re not. You seem very independent.”</p><p class="p1">“Mam says I am. Only she says I’m too ind’pennant. Keep runnin’ off, like.”</p><p class="p1">“She probably worries. Bad things can happen to kids what run off.”</p><p class="p1">“Worse’n a beltin’?”</p><p class="p1">“Even worse than that. Do you want to see your room?”</p><p class="p1">“Okay.”</p><p class="p1">Despite his apprehensive expression, he peered eagerly into the pair of guest rooms. “You can have whichever you like, Severus.”</p><p class="p1">“Either-or?”</p><p class="p1">“Either-or.”</p><p class="p1">He analyzed them one by one. “Can I take the green? Only, I like it better than yellow, an’ ye' don’ ‘ave to walk through to get t’ the toilet.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ve got my own bathroom, so that one’s yours either way.”</p><p class="p1">“Y’ve got two? Inside the 'ouse?”</p><p class="p1">“Three, actually. Mine, yours, and the one downstairs.”</p><p class="p1">Eyes widening, he mumbled, “Can I ‘ave the yellow, then? Like green better, but if it’s me own toilet…”</p><p class="p1">“It’s yours, and we can talk about repainting if you’re so averse to yellow as that.”</p><p class="p1">“What’s averse?”</p><p class="p1">“Opposed to it, against it.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh.”</p><p class="p1">She put a hand on his shoulder and felt a pang when he cringed away. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m sorry. Do you want to eat now?”</p><p class="p1">“Alrigh’.” He followed her down the stairs. Boy would need new clothes soon, she though—he seemed to be wearing a sloppy mix of hand-me-downs and tattered secondhand acquisitions. Toys, too, and books, and—</p><p class="p1">“We can go shopping for you after lunch, if you like.”</p><p class="p1">“For what?”</p><p class="p1">“Clothes, toys. You’ll start school soon.”</p><p class="p1">“Fuck.” His face fell.</p><p class="p1">“Language.”</p><p class="p1">“Sorry, ma’am. I mean, shite. I mean… bollocks.” He went a little pink, shuffling on the floor. “Sorry.”</p><p class="p1">“What’s wrong?”</p><p class="p1">“I ain’t been to proper school before. Mam says it’s all mudbloods and they won’ like me.”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t say mudblood. They’re people like you and me. And why wouldn’t they like you? I like you.”</p><p class="p1">He looked up. “Y’ do?”</p><p class="p1">“Course I do, I’m taking you in, aren’t I?”<br/>“I’ll earn me keep.”</p><p class="p1">“You don’t have to earn anything. Just be yourself, that’s enough. Sit, Severus, eat.”</p><p class="p1">He obeyed, and wolfed down the food as though it had been days since he’d eaten properly. Perhaps it had. “Real tasty, ma’am. Thank ye’.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re welcome, love. And you don’t have to call me ma’am. Just Minerva’s alright, or Min if that’s too long. Now, want to get your things, or take a nap first?”</p><p class="p1">“Whatever you wan’. But I’m no’ sleepy. I can be quiet if you wan’ me too, though.”</p><p class="p1">She noticed his dark eyes fluttering. He had long, jet-black lashes, and shadows and bags under his eyes that no child should have had. “Let’s do the nap first, alright?”</p><p class="p1">“Mmkay.”</p><p class="p1">“Undress for me and we can give you a wash first.”</p><p class="p1">His eyes went wide again, and he recoiled. “No! No—tha’s alrigh’! I don’ need a bath, I’m—“</p><p class="p1">“Yes, you do. I don’t have to help you if you can do it on your own, but you need to wash up. Come here.”</p><p class="p1">“No, it’s—ye’ don’ wan’ t’ see—please—!”</p><p class="p1">“What don’t I want to see?”</p><p class="p1">He wrapped his arms tightly around his body and shook his head. “Nothin’. Just, I ain’t nice to look at.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re a perfectly fine-looking boy. Who’s told you otherwise?”</p><p class="p1">“Them down t’ street. And me da. When he--he--” He squeezed his eyes shut, and again, Minerva felt a mixture of loathing and sympathy. If she ever got her hands on Tobias Snape...</p><p class="p1">“Well, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you. Let’s see?”</p><p class="p1">Reluctantly, he raised his arms and let her slip the oversized shirt off of him, then his thrice-rolled trousers and tattered socks and pants. He looked perfectly normal to her. Thinner, perhaps, and paler, than he should have been, but undamaged but for a few faded bruises, and she exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Then he turned around and she gasped, and he jumped again. “Oh—I’m sorry, Severus. You just startled me.” From knee to neck, his back was almost black with bruises. Welts and cuts crisscrossed the skin, and older scars, and she realized why he moved so gingerly, and why he’d cringed when she patted his shoulder. “Poor dear,” she breathed, then, “Are these from the… beltings? From your da?”</p><p class="p1">“Aye.”</p><p class="p1">“They look painful. Do you mind if I fix you up?”</p><p class="p1">He looked at her, confusion written in his features. “Mam says ye’ can’ heal wit’ magic.”</p><p class="p1">For the first time, she felt a hot flash of anger towards Eileen. “Your mam must not have known. You can, though.”</p><p class="p1">“She knew. She were a genius.” His little brow creased. “Probably she thought it’d piss da off.”</p><p class="p1">The woman didn’t correct his language this time, only sighed. “Here.” She raised her wand and traced the wounds, watching them knit and clear as the skin returned to its normal shade. Some of the worse welts remained flushed, but the bruises were gone and the cuts closed. “Feel better?”</p><p class="p1">“Lots. Thank ye’, ma’a—Min.”</p><p class="p1">Impulsively, she hugged him, pulling the naked child into a tight embrace. To her surprise, he cooperated, snuggling close to her and locking his scrawny arms around her neck. “Alright. Let’s get you washed up.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m already cold.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll run you hot water.”</p><p class="p1">“Ye’ve hot water?”</p><p class="p1">“Of cour—didn’t your parents?”</p><p class="p1">“Mam said ’t was too expensive.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, I have hot water here, alright? So your bath will be nice and warm.”</p><p class="p1">He tolerated the bath, and let her wrap him in a towel and pick him up. Poor thing must have been exhausted, and she tucked him into bed with a promise to wake him after a little while. He was out before she turned off the lights. When she returned, he was curled up under the blankets, one thumb in his mouth, and his eyes squeezed shut. Carefully, she shook him a little, and he woke with a jolt, raising his arms over his face. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’ mean t’—I’m sorry, please don’ hit me, I—“</p><p class="p1">“Hush. Hush, dear. No one’s going to hit you, no one’s angry. Are you alright?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. All’s what y’ve done for me an’ I can’ do nothin’ righ’—“</p><p class="p1">“It’s fine, Severus. It’s fine. Did you have a bad dream?”</p><p class="p1">He nodded.</p><p class="p1">“Do you want to tell me?”</p><p class="p1">“Me da,” he began, and burst into tears.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, Severus. It’s alright, you’re safe now. Your da won’t hurt you anymore.” Nearly hysterical, he let her pick him up and cuddle him, and sobbed into the front of her robes, and she rocked him slowly, murmuring whatever platitudes came to mind until he quieted. “Here’s what we’ll do, dear. We’ll go out and get your things, alright? You need some clothes, and some toys, and books.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p1">“You have nothing to apologize for. You’re only five, and you’ve been through a lot.”</p><p class="p1">“Almost six,” he mumbled.</p><p class="p1">“That’s true. Only three weeks. Let’s get you some early presents, hm? How does that sound?”</p><p class="p1">“Okay.”</p><p class="p1">“Good lad.” She dressed him, wishing she had an alternative, in his bizarre outfit from earlier. “Ever traveled by floo before? It won’t make you sick like apparating.”</p><p class="p1">“Don’ wan’ t’ get sick again,” he agreed, and let her usher him into the fire, holding his hand and tugging him out and into Diagon Alley. He shrank against her, eyes enormous in his thin face. Being a little overwhelmed was to be expected the first time here, but he looked more than overwhelmed. He looked terrified.</p><p class="p1">“Are you alright?”</p><p class="p1">“So loud.”</p><p class="p1">“It is, I suppose. But it’s safe. Stick with me and I’ll make sure you stay safe, hmm?”</p><p class="p1">He took that literally, and clung white-knuckled to her as they made their way to Gringotts. The Prince account, they were informed, had been closed according to policy when an account stood empty for ten years. Her own was modest, but comfortable, and she felt a little warm under the boy’s awestruck gaze as she scooped gold and silver into a bag. Then, it was off to the toy shop—she’d intended to go to Malkin’s first, get the scrap some proper clothes, but the look in his eyes as they passed the window was irresistible. It took a while to convince him that he was allowed to pick out any three things that he wanted, and he returned with two and a worried look.</p><p class="p1">“I said you could get three.”</p><p class="p1">“I found three, ma’am, but… it’s damn expensive.”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t swear.”</p><p class="p1">“Is expensive a cuss?”</p><p class="p1">“No. Damn is.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh.”</p><p class="p1">“Show me the third.” It was an elementary potions set, perhaps a few years ahead of age-appropriate, and expensive indeed though not prohibitively so. “Let’s call it an early Christmas present, alright?”</p><p class="p1">For the first time, the boy beamed. His teeth were crooked and he was missing one near the front, but the smile made him glow nonetheless. Carrying the bag in her arms, stuffed dragon squirming gently in the boy’s, she walked him to the clothing store, and he froze.</p><p class="p1">“Severus?”</p><p class="p1">“I can’ go in there.”</p><p class="p1">“Why on earth not?”<br/>He tilted his chin towards the window, where a pair of blond heads seemed deep in discussion. “Them’s Malfoys, ma’am. Mam says they’re purebloods, an’ posh ones—I can’ talk t’ them.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, you can. Don’t let anyone tell you you’re lesser because you’re mixed, alright? You’re just as good a wizard as any Malfoy, or Black for that matter. Now, come with me. If you’re nervous I’ll do the talking, but don’t let them intimidate you.”</p><p class="p1">It had been smart to go to the toy store first, judging by how tightly he clung to the stuffed dragon, hiding his face in its wings. Minerva kept a steadying hand at the nape of his neck as she ushered him in.</p><p class="p1">“Minerva!”</p><p class="p1">“Professor!”</p><p class="p1">She’d seen Lucius not two days ago, when he’d left for the winter holidays, but she hadn’t seen Abraxas since she herself was a student. She wondered what Severus would think if she mentioned that his mother had dated an infamous Malfoy for a few terms. “Hello, Abraxas, Mr. Malfoy.”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know you had a son,” remarked her student, glancing around his father at the smaller boy, who actually closed his eyes in apparent terror.</p><p class="p1">She replied with a smile at the glare Abraxas shot his own child, and addressed him over Lucius’s head. “I’m sure you remember Eileen Prince? She’s having some troubles, so I’m watching her boy for a while. This is Severus; Severus, this is Abraxas Malfoy, a schoolmate of your mother’s and mine, and his son, Lucius. He’s in his first year at Hogwarts.”</p><p class="p1">Severus mumbled something into the dragon, eyes positively enormous at the way Abraxas was looking at him.</p><p class="p1">“Eileen’s son? I didn’t know she’d had one, or I would’ve sent a gift. What’s your surname, Severus?”</p><p class="p1">“Snape,” he all but whispered.</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“Snape, sir.”</p><p class="p1">“Is your father foreign, son? I don’t know that name.”</p><p class="p1">“No, sir. He’s... well, he’s…“</p><p class="p1">Minerva intervened when she saw that the boy was visibly trembling. “Eileen love-married after all. You remember what a romantic she was, I’m sure. Her husband’s a muggle.”</p><p class="p1">The man choked. “No.”</p><p class="p1">“Indeed.”</p><p class="p1">“Mam don’t love ‘im,” Severus mumbled. “Says she were knocked up.”</p><p class="p1">Abraxas’s eyebrows rose even higher, and Lucius snorted into the sleeve of his new robes.</p><p class="p1">“She loved him at first, dear,” corrected Minerva, willing him to shut up. “She still might. Hard times can be hard on relationships.”</p><p class="p1">"The boy's a mudbl--"</p><p class="p1">"<em>Abraxas!"</em></p><p class="p1">She only noticed the terror on the boy's face when he whimpered as though in pain. One leg of his trousers had gone dark, and there was a puddle rapidly forming between his battered trainers. As much of a chauvinistic, pureblood supremacist, neurotic rich-boy asshole Lucius could be, he was as popular as he was for a reason, and he knelt in front of the boy faster than Minerva did. Anger flashed on his father’s face.</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright, kid,” he encouraged. “I’d wager you’ve had a long day, haven’t you?”</p><p class="p1">Severus nodded into the stuffed dragon, and began to cry quietly.</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright. I know you’re embarrassed, but all kids have accidents, you know. Here. Um—scourgify, and—tergeo. Sorry, professor, don’t tell I did magic out of school.” The woman laughed her approval, and with a few flicks of his wand, the boy was clean and dry again. “Like nothing happened, see? It’ll be our secret. Hey, I like your dragon. What’s his name?”</p><p class="p1">“Doesn’ ‘ave none yet.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, we can’t have that. What kind of names do you like?”</p><p class="p1">“Dunno.”</p><p class="p1">“You think about it while you try on some robes,” he advised, tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind the smaller boy’s ear. “What colors do you like? Here, come with me, the children’s section’s over there.”</p><p class="p1">“He’ll be a good father someday,” Minerva told Abraxas, whose lip curled.</p><p class="p1">“Soft.”</p><p class="p1">“Sometimes they need soft. This one does.”</p><p class="p1">He shrugged. “Lucius! I’m paying, then we’ll leave.”</p><p class="p1">Severus looked up when his companion was summoned. They exchanged a few words, Lucius ruffled Severus’s hair, and they separated. “Good to see you, Abraxas, Lucius,” she said, and approached the dark-haired little thing in the children’s section. “Found anything you like?”</p><p class="p1">“This’n.” He tugged on a black set, and a dark green. Minerva rolled her eyes, but let him select them. She’d make a Gryffindor of the boy eventually.</p><p class="p1">“Let’s get you fitted, then, hm? Martina?”</p><p class="p1">The eponymous Malkin emerged from behind the desk where she’d processed the Malfoys’ transaction. “Good to see you, Professor. Who’s this?”</p><p class="p1">“Severus. I’m watching him while his parents… figure some things out.”</p><p class="p1">“Nice t’ meet ye’,” he mumbled, staring at the floor.</p><p class="p1">“Well, you certainly do need some new clothes, don’t you, Severus. What a long name for a little thing! Can I call you Sev?”</p><p class="p1">“Whatev’r ye’ wan’, ma’am.”</p><p class="p1">“Alright, Sev. You liked these two samples, didn’t you?” She chatted, and measured, and Severus obediently stood and let her examine him. “Well done, Sev. Professor? Quick word?”</p><p class="p1">“I told you you could call me Minerva when you graduated. Yes?”</p><p class="p1">“He’s emaciated,” she breathed. “I’d take him to St. Mungo’s if I were you. Poor thing’s got no fat on him at all, and a boy his age should.”</p><p class="p1">“St. Mungo’s? You think it’s that serious? I know he’s small, his parents didn’t have much money for food, but…”</p><p class="p1">“I dated a healer for a while, and learned a few things helping him study for his boards. If he eats too much too soon, he’ll get sick. And he should be examined anyway. That kind of neglect…”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll take him,” she sighed.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Professor.”</p><p class="p1">“Minerva.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>“Minerva. Sev? We’re all finished, if you want to go back with Minerva.”</p><p class="p1">He scrambled back and clung to her robes, and she stroked his head affectionately. He leaned against her hip. He looked sleepy again. “Ma’am?”</p><p class="p1">“Minerva.”</p><p class="p1">“Minerva, then?”</p><p class="p1">“Hm?”</p><p class="p1">There were a few seconds, then, “Thank ye’.”</p><p class="p1">Unsure what she was being thanked for, she squeezed his shoulder. “You’re welcome, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>